


12. Musical Instruments

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Meta, Occlumency (Harry Potter), phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Thoughts on Dumbledore’s Occlumency barriers.
Relationships: None
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	12. Musical Instruments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisumi/gifts).



> So the fic for this was very nearly pwp but then I couldn’t decide on what, exactly, I was gonna write so we have meta instead!
> 
> (I’m also laughing at the fact that there is a tag for “Legilimency Sex” and since I now know this, I’m sharing it. Sorry not sorry!)
> 
> Anyways, here we are at the end of the 12 Days Prompts. It’s been a fun ride and I really enjoyed writing for them — some of them were tricky, and some of them I don’t think I really hit the prompt for, but overall this was an awesome experience! Thanks maisumi!!!

* * *

We don’t know what kinds of barriers, traps, or other manners of deflection either Dumbledore or Snape employed for Occlumency.What we do know is that Dumbledore is constantly mentioned as having a twinkle in his eye, which many fans have taken as a sign or distraction from his Legilimency.We also know that Dumbledore is reported to enjoy chamber music and ten pin bowling, and seems to approach things from a bit of a slant at times.We also know that Fawkes is his companion of some kind (be it familiar or otherwise).

So what if Dumbledore’s Occlumency barrier(s) were comprised of music?The soaring notes of a phoenix layered with wild flurries of a zealous soloist and their accompaniment.With defenses of glissandos and sharp, pin-point staccatos.With deafening dynamics that distort any memory or thought that might slip past.

Dumbledore could create a cacophony — and with his mind as his playground, he could certainly add visual elements to further emphasize the auditory components.Given some of the robes he’s stated to wear, they could very well be a warning as to what those who venture inside Albus Dumbledore’s head might find.As well as a fashion statement and an aspect of enhancing and solidifying his image as one of an eccentric, elderly genius.

In respect to his reputation, skills, and image, Dumbledore does seem to be a man to maximize the number of snidgets he could get for the fewest number of stones.

So what would entering his mind feel like?Unwelcome visitors might encounter a hail of vibrant colors assaulting your (proverbial) eyes, driven home by blasts and piercingly high notes from both phoenix and flute or violin or piccolo or any number of other equally penetrating instruments.This would allow Dumbledore a moment, when the initial attacker was being assaulted by his defenses, to take advantage of the other person’s confusion and pain, to potentially win a duel (or battle) in a split second.

Equally, the riotous clamor could be softened for passing messages mentally, which is potentially a path seemingly unexplored in the canon universe, as well as individually contain a wide variety of information and memories.Perhaps Dumbledore sorts his memories based on instrument, an instrument’s range, by individual notes, or by specific fingerings, tonguings, or bow movements.It could be that memories of Ariana are violin notes in A minor, while Aberforth is a specific selection of notes played in the upper range of a clarinet.Tom Riddle might be angry cellos, and Harry Potter mid-range flutes.There’s an infinite number of instruments, and a multitude of possibilities in a mind.

There is also one conductor.One person to ensure that the music is played together, interpreted cohesively when there are so many different groups all together.But above it all, there doubtlessly rings the song of a phoenix.Mournful or joyous, that’s for you to decide.

* * *

And that’s a wrap!

So, thoughts on Dumbledore’s Occlumency barriers?

Kudos and comments welcome!

~Fins


End file.
